The Ice Thief
by BMOLove
Summary: Finn and Jake are on an adventure to figure out what has been making the sky fill up with light and Ice King's ice melt. And maybe they will find out more about themselves on the way? Nah. :)


**Hey guys! First fanfic! Please review! I totally love Adventure Time, and my favorite character is BMO! Please tell me who your favorite character is in a comment! Wow, I just used, like, 4,000,000 exclamation points.**

"Hey Jake," said Finn as he came downstairs. "What's for breakfast?"

"Spinach. From the spinach kingdom," replied Jake, smiling.

Finn's eyes grew wide. "You killed spinach villagers? That's wrong, dude."

Jake laughed. "No dude, I was only joking. I got it from the supermarket. Killing food is messed up biz."

"Yeah," said Finn. "Wait, where does the supermarket get their spinach? I mean, all the supermarket food comes from the food kingdoms..."

Finn and Jake looked at each other, then quickly spit out the greens in their mouths.

"Gross!" Jake shouted while Finn went to the sink and washed out his mouth.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Finn left the sink and together he and Jake slid down the ladder to the tree house's front door.

"Man, I bet it's the Ice King again. Why does he want to keep borrowing hot dogs?" Finn said, scowling.

Jake scratched his butt. "Maybe he's kidnapped Hot Dog Princess and is trying to impress her with all his hotdogs."

"Dude! We have to stop him!"

"Totally! Listen up broshanks. I have a master plan."

Princess Bubblegum was getting annoyed. She knocked on the door again, in case the boys hadn't heard her. After a few more minutes, she turned the knob and, to her surprise, the door opened. She walked in, and was suddenly wrapped up in a net by Jake, who was hiding on one side of the door. He pushed her down to the floor, where Finn appeared from the other side of the door and raised his sword, prepared to bonk her on the head.

"Stop, stop! It's me, guys!" Princess Bubblegum shouted.

Both boys froze their net-wrapping and whacking.

"Sorry PB," Jake said as he unwrapped the Princess.

Finn shrugged. "We were expecting the Ice King."

"That's just why I came to see you! The Ice King has a problem, and as much as that guy sucks, I have to help him."

"What problem would make you help that oxymoron?" Finn asked in disbelief.

"The usually dark skies surrounding the Ice Kingdom are suddenly filled with sunlight, and all the ice in the Ice Kingdom is melting."

"And that is _our_ problem why?" Finn asked, still unhappy with the unusual alliance.

"It's our problem because surrounding kingdoms use the ice from the Ice Kingdom."

"Really? I didn't know that," said Finn.

"Neither does the Ice King," said Princess Bubblegum. "But what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Finn and Jake looked at each other. "So what do you want us to do?" asked Jake.

"I need you two to be detectives and figure out why all this sunlight has suddenly appeared. I have already tried science and it hasn't worked. My caliaspectrothemometer's levels showed the normal condensed water temperatures are still the same, considering the climate and region of the aerial spaces of the Ice Kingdom."

Finn pretended that he understood what a caliaspectrothemometer was.

"You got it Peebles. Detective Finn and Jake are on the case."

"Alright boys, meet me at the outskirts of the Ice Kingdom in a half hour."

"You got it!"

"Caw!" Trilled Princess Bubblegum, and suddenly her gigantic pet bird, The Morrow, came and flew her off to who-knows-where.

"I need to go pack some stuff to help us," Finn said as he climbed the ladder to go back to the main part of the house.

"Math," replied Jake.

Half an hour later, Finn and Jake arrived at where Bubblegum had wanted to meet them.

"Now you see what I mean," Princess Bubblegum said, pointing to what used to be a kingdom covered in snow. Now the Ice Kingdom had been transformed in a mountain covered meadow, with luscious grass and trees everywhere you looked. The sky could still not be seen with all of the clouds up above, but now the clouds were filled with light.

"Whoa," Jake said in awe.

"Whoa is right, Jake. I just can't understand it!" Princess Bubblegum shouted in annoyance. "And if I can't understand it, then I can't have ice water ever again!"

"Don't say that Peebles!" yelled Finn. He jumped down to his knees. "I swear that I will do everything I can to save your ice water drinking!"

"Me too!" said Jake, following suit and getting down on his knees as well.

"Thank you guys. Guys? Guys, you can get up now."

"Sure Princess. Now...um...what should we do?" Finn asked.

"I'm gonna keep testing with my caliaspectrothemometer in case I read the levels wrong. You guys should look around and try to find clues."

"What time is it?" Finn asked Jake.

"Clue f-" began Jake but he was interrupted by someone behind them shouting "Zap! Zap!"

All three of them turned to find the Ice King trying to spread ice all over the ground. His efforts were useless, though, because the sun melted all the ice and the grass sprang back up again. Suddenly the Ice King noticed he was being watched. "Hey guys," he said then flew to another area and tried to make it snow.

"Once again," said Finn, "what time is it?"

"Clue finding time!" shouted Jake as he and Finn bumped fists.

"Clues!" yelled Finn as he ran off to a nearby tree.

"Clues!" yelled Jake as he began to search the grass.

This searching and running continued for another hour, until the boys met together at a large rock to discuss their findings.

Jake went first. "I got a safety pin, a ruler, an old magazine that Ice King must of dropped called 'Playboy', and a weird tiny bow tie. What's up with this bow tie. Is it a new fad?"

Finn sighed. "All I found was the Secret Snail. Man, I don't think we found very good clues."

"Yeah. I hope Peebles won't be very mad."

In fact, it was then that the boys noticed Princess Bubblegum running toward them. She had a frantic look on her face. "Guys, guys, we have a bigger problem now! Flambo has gone missing!"

**If you don't know who Flambo is, well, he's a great character, and I suggest you go watch the episode "The Chamber of Frozen Blades" or even better, "Incendium". :)**


End file.
